This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be associated with exemplary embodiments of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with information to facilitate a better understanding of particular aspects of the present techniques. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not necessarily as admissions of prior art.
The production of hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, has been performed for numerous years. To produce these hydrocarbons, one or more wells of a field are typically drilled into a subsurface location, which is generally referred to as a subterranean formation or basin. The process of producing hydrocarbons from the subsurface location typically involves various phases from a concept selection phase to a production phase. Typically, various models and tools are utilized in the design phases prior to production of the hydrocarbons to determine the locations of wells, estimate well performance, estimation of reserves, and plan for the development of the reserves. In addition, the subsurface formation may be analyzed to determine the flow of the fluids and structural properties or parameters of rock geology. In the production phase, the wells operate to produce the hydrocarbons from the subsurface location.
Generally, the phases from concept selection to production are performed in serial operations. Accordingly, the models utilized in the different phases are specialized and directed to a specific application for that phase. As a result of this specialization, the well models employed in different phases typically use simplistic assumptions to quantify well performance potential, which introduce errors in the well performance evaluation and analysis. The errors in the prediction and/or assessment of well performance may impact economics for the field development. For example, during one of the well design phases, such as a well completion phase, failure to accurately account for the effects of well completion geometry, producing conditions, geomechanical effects, and changes in produced fluid compositions may result in estimation errors of production rates. Then, during the subsequent production phase, the actual production rates and well performance may be misinterpreted because of the errors in simplified well performance models. As a result, well remedial actions (i.e., well workovers), which are costly and potentially ineffective, may be utilized in attempts to stimulate production from the well.
Further, other engineering models may be specifically designed for a particular application or development opportunity. These models may be overly complicated and require large amounts of time to process the specific information for the particular application. That is, the engineering models are too complex and take considerable amounts of time to perform the calculations for a single well of interest. Because these models are directed at specific application or development opportunities, it is not practical or possible to conduct different studies to optimize the well completion design and/or use the engineering model to ensure that each well is producing at its full capacity.
Accordingly, the need exists for a method and apparatus to model well performance for prediction, evaluation, optimization, and characterization of a well in various phases of the well's development based on a coupled physics model.
Other related material may be found in WO 00/50728, published Aug. 31, 2000; SALHI A. et al., “Structured Uncertainty Assessment for a Mature Field Through the Application of Experimental Design and Response Surface Methods”, SPE 93529, Mar. 12, 2005; DEJEAN J. et al., “Managing uncertainties on production predictions using integrated statistical methods”, SPE 56696, Oct. 3, 1999; US 2003/051873, Mar. 20, 2003; FENG WANG et al., “Designed simulation for a detailed 3D turbidite reservoir model”, SPE 75515, Apr. 30, 2002.